Perish Song
by SinfulFox
Summary: [HG/SS] Quirky trainer Isabelle Spicer embarks across the region to investigate Team Rocket and their mysterious plans. Her fascination with criminals is what drives her to enter the academy and become a special agent, but it may also be her downfall as she forms uncanny relationships with various members of the crime syndicate. [eventual OC x Proton]


**extended summary;** set in Johto during the events of HeartGold  & SoulSilver, unorthodox trainer Isabelle Spicer embarks across the region to investigate Team Rocket and their mysterious plans. Her fascination with criminals is what drives her to enter the academy and become a special agent, but it may also be her downfall as she forms uncanny relationships with various members of the crime syndicate.

* * *

 **perish song** — _Normal-type move_  
A malevolent melody that causes both the user and the opponent to faint in three turns.

* * *

"Nope! Sorry," the man spoke with an impersonal, deep voice, "but I'm afraid no one is allowed to access the Game Corner until further notice." He was dressed in all black, with a utility belt lined with poke'balls and a red 'R' on his shirt, in addition to a black cap and white boots; an outfit commonly known as the uniform of the infamous crime organization Team Rocket. His face remained expressionless as the young female before him frowned, her brow furrowing. Frustratingly curious, her emerald eyes narrowed, her hand rising to brush aside the layered, side-swept bangs of her raven hair.

"And why is that, exactly? I haven't heard of any upcoming renovations..."

The man's stoic expression remained as he calmly repeated himself. "I apologize for any inconvenience. Please come by another time." A threatening buzz came from behind the girl, and the man's eyes widened slightly as he saw a large Beedrill stir, stretching out its semi-transparent wings as it woke from its sleep, having been clinging to the back of its trainer for a nap.

"Because that totally answered my question..." She said sarcastically before sighing. "Look, I'm sure you're unaware of who I am," glancing upwards, her eyes met his as her frown disappeared, her face lacking expression just as his did, "so I'll let you in." Losing its tight grip against her clothes, the Beedrill rose, its wings fluttering with a soft hum as its red eyes seemed to gleam with a dangerously sadistic urge. It stared down the uniformed male, causing him to become visibly uncomfortable. "The name's Isabelle Spicer," her lips curved into a slight smirk, "and I _own_ the Game Corner."

* * *

 **PERISH SONG**  
 _Chapter 1: Prologue  
_

* * *

Belle let out another soft sigh as she walked down the street, her Beedrill hovering just over her shoulder. They both glanced from side to side as they walked, spotting those black uniforms everywhere. Team Rocket grunts were all over the city, and they must have done something pretty significant to be so out in the open. However, they lacked a thorough understanding and knowledge of the power behind Goldenrod – the main one being the fact that her father pretty much owns everything in it. He was certainly aware of what was going on, but since she was already there, she figured she might as well get to the bottom of things herself.

She already knew there was something going on at the Radio Tower – the grunt blocking the entrance to the Game Corner squealed under a bit of pressure (and a couple painful knees to the stomach) – but she noticed there were more and more Rockets as she got closer. Walking up to the tower's doors, she was stopped by another grunt, however this guy was much younger than the first, strands of his pink hair falling around his face from under his cap.

"Hey! You can't go in here – Rockets only!"

Belle laughed quietly, watching him with amusement. "Oh I can't, can I? What's going on in there that's so important? What is there to steal from the Radio Tower?"

He stopped, blinking for a moment. "Ehehe... steal? Who said anything about stealing? Uh... there's nothing illegal going on here, just go home and you can visit tomorrow..."

"If there's nothing illegal going on, then I'm sure I will be able to just slip in~" With another soft giggle, she slowly leaned closer, causing the grunt to blink again as a light blush swept across his cheeks. "It's alright, just let me sneak in~"

"Uh... um..." his blush slowly deepened as he examined the girl leaning in so close to him. Her eyes narrowed seductively, and he couldn't take it. "Look... they said to let in any R-Rockets, so... maybe, if you dressed like—"

"Mmm, good boy~" she purred, leaning back a bit to give him some space, smirking as his blush remained. "Where can I get a uniform?"

"The Underground Tunnel... th-the photographer has a few as props..."

"Gotcha. Thanks~" she smiled and turned to leave. "I'll be back!"

The pink-haired grunt sighed as she left, his blush finally beginning to fade. "I'll be... here..." he muttered under his breath, hoping he wouldn't get into major trouble for letting an outsider in. But she was just a girl, right? What harm could she possibly do?


End file.
